Friends and Enemies
by AriaAlisonFan736
Summary: Summary: Love is a strange thing in Rosewood and your lover is the only one who will understand you in such a wild world. A strange tail of Alison DeLaurentiis that not too many people know and Jenna hopes you forget. Dive in and enjoy a love story that was never meant to be or was it? I don't own anything from Pretty Little Liars.
1. When We First Met

The journey began when we met at costume store. Our eyes met and she struck me with how beautiful she was. Her blonde hair flowing down her neckline, her lips I wanted to kiss so much and her sexy outfit. I'm embarrassed just thinking about it again. Alison was wearing blue shorts and a yellow tank top.

Alison sees Jenna looking at a beautiful Lady Gaga costume.

"Is that a Lady G (Lady Gaga costume) you are looking at," Alison said sarcastically.

"It is a Lady G costume," Jenna said seriously, "Don't you think it would look good on me."

"I was looking at Lady G costume," Alison said in an intimidating tone, "Why don't you dress as Katy Perry."

Jenna ignores her, but she's just embarrassed because she has a big crush on the new girl. Jenna was dressed in a beautiful black dress.

"I'm Alison, the new student at Rosewood," Alison said in a conciliatory tone

"I know exactly who you are," Jenna said without question, "I'm Jenna."

We smile at each other, but she still doesn't know that I like her.

Jenna and Alison felt sparks flying between each other during their first meeting. Jenna loved being called Lady G, like the beautiful Lady Godiva. She couldn't help but feel this underlying chemistry between them, a lust that Alison would never imagine having with a girl.

Jenna was smitten with Alison. She knew that she wanted to be with her but didn't know how to do it. But the change came from when they went on vacation to Hilton Head.


	2. A Trip To Hilton Head

It was a sunny summer day in Rosewood, Alison was at Fairways Resort in Hilton Head, South Carolina. Alison went to Hilton Head to get away from her friends for sometime. Jenna was lying on the beach in her striped bikini; she never would have thought anyone else from Rosewood was at Hilton Head. Alison went with me to Hilton Head, but I didn't see too much of her though. Jenna went to Hilton Head with her brother. On the beach, Jenna was lying there wearing a bikini. I will never forget the look on Alison's face when she saw her. A look of love in her eyes in which she didn't give to me and that really bothered me the entire trip.

Alison never knew love until she met Jenna. She felt like a relationship with Jenna would be kind-of fun, like some kind of game. Jenna made the first move on Alison, I heard in the locker rooms at the beach. Some of the girls were gossiping that Alison and Jenna kissed. That kiss destroyed me, it broke my fragile heart. I felt as though I should escape the hell that is Hilton Head to me.

I saw a disinteresting look in her eyes every time, she looked at me. She only had eyes for Jenna; I was like a piece of man meat on the side. Alison delighted in manipulating people, but I never though I would be the one manipulated.

Jenna and Alison were inseparable in Hilton Head. They went to the beach together, played tennis and a round of golf. She had an amazing tan. She had a secret that she would never tell her friends, under any circumstance. She felt that Emily would be devastated and she has many secrets to hide from her.

I felt I should investigate her in some way, so I set up cameras in her room at Hilton Head. What I saw of them shocked me to no end. Alison, at night, when to her room with Jenna and they had sex with each other. I cannot speak of this too much more, I know you won't believe me. When they left, Alison had to make it seem like they weren't together, so they had to make it seem like they hated each other.


	3. Home From Hilton Head

The taxi pulled in front of Alison's house with her friends there to greet her. I heard that she made of this cockamamie story about going to her grandma's house, but I knew the truth. Every time, I tried to tell someone, it was no use, no one believed me. Alison wasn't gay or bisexual as far as they knew. Alison has ways of keeping her stories hidden. But the story wasn't hidden for long in Rosewood, Spenser overheard a conversation of Alison with Jenna talking about they're love affair.

"I got your Social Studies book." Spenser said

"You heard my conversation." Alison said angrily, "Don't tell anyone or I will destroy you."

"So…you and Jenna" Spenser said fearfully.

"Not another word or I will bury you" Alison said in a manipulative tone

"Not another word out of me" Spenser said still shaking in fear.

"I knew I could trust you to keep quiet about things you weren't supposed to hear." Alison said knowing that Spenser won't utter a word to anyone.

Alison was always the type of person who knew exactly what to say to shut the girls up about anything they shouldn't have heard about. Rumors can destroy you in High School and as a popular girl in High School.


	4. Ian's Betrayal

When Alison came home, the girls never knew she visited Ian. Ian was someone she got close to after her difficult decision to break up with Jenna. Ian fell hard for Alison. He was the love of her life until her tragic and untimely death. Ian's recording from the last chapter was found in an unmarked file when Alison was snooping around Ian's computer.

"What the fuck Ian. Why in the fuck would you tape such an intimate moment between me and Jenna." Alison said angry and with tears running down her eyes.

"Ummm…." He said gulping in his throat.

"Do you do this with all the girls, you perverted son of a bitch?" Alison said in tears destroyed from the betrayal.

"Well…You and Jenna…." Ian said fearfully.

"Delete this shit right away. No one is to know about such a thing." Alison said with a fury in her voice.

"I will….." Ian said

"I'm breaking up with you. You are the lowest kind of human being out there." Alison said with a fury in her voice.

"Get the fuck out of my house." Alison said pointing to the door.

Ian walks toward and outside of the door.

SLAM. The door shuts in Ian's face.

"That bitch. I'm going to kill her so my secret will be safe forever." Ian said furious.

He had to find a way how to do it and Jenna could be the person to go to with the solution.


	5. The Truth Behind The Jenna Thing

People think the "Jenna thing" is a pretty cut and dry story, but there is more to the story. Alison had to find an "accidental" way to kill Jenna, but could only do it with a little fib, a tall tale to wet the girls' appetite for revenge. At a sleepover, the girls were trying on each other's clothes. She told them that Toby was spying on them changing and they had to get revenge on him. Alison thought the best way to deal with him was fireworks. She knew Jenna was in the garage getting her Halloween costume ready. She hoped that fireworks would take care of her.

Alison carried an M80 type of firework in her back pocket. She felt it had to have something powerful enough to kill Jenna once and for all. But little did Alison know that Jenna kept a store of fireworks in her garage.

As they entered the outside the garage, Emily and Spencer both had doubts on what she was doing. They relented knowing if they didn't Alison could bring out all their dirty, little secrets in school. There's more that meets the eye when it comes to Alison.

They sneak up to the house. Step by step they take to the garage. Alison seems to have forgotten a lighter.

"Give me a lighter." Alison said insistently

The girls pause shocked at her attitude toward the girls.

"We don't have any." Some of the girls said.

"Spencer. I know you have one." Alison said going up to Spencer's ear, "Remember our promise."

"Here you go Allie." Spencer said scared of Alison.

Alison lights the firework up and tosses it into the garage.

"It was only a stink bomb." Alison said insistently.

They run away from the building and a large, loud explosion comes from the garage. That was definitely not a stink bomb, she threw in the garage. The flames engulfed the garage, the explosion ended up hurting Jenna's vision.


	6. A Hospital Visit

After the "accident", the girls place blame on Toby Cavanough for the explosion. He is cuffed and taken away in handcuffs. The girls are silent of any involvement by them. Jenna is taken away in a gurney with her eyes shielded by a handkerchief.

She was taken to the hospital. Alison wanted to see her suffering so she had to say she was someone else to get in.

Alison drove to the hospital to see her when Jenna was checked in. The nurse at the front desk asked, "Who are you? Is Jenna expecting you?"

Alison cried her eyes out, "Well…I'm a family friend of her. I hate to see her suffering such hardship the way that she is."

"Well ok…I let you up to see her." The nurse said paging the top floor. "She's in Room 200."

Alison walked to the room, hoping not to get discovered by any of her family and friends. If she did, she had a lie created for such a situation. Upon entering the hospital, she saw her family there. Alison began with her lie.

"Are you here to see Jenna?" Mrs. Cavanaugh said in tears.

"Yes. Can I stay with her? She is someone I really care about and I'm sad to see her as hurt as she is right now." Alison said with tears flowing from her eyes.

"You can see her." Mrs. Cavanaugh as she's walking out of the room.

"Who's there? Mom? Is that you?" Jenna said disoriented

"You know exactly who it is bitch." Alison said

"Alison. Why are you here?" Jenna said with some confusion. "My parents told me, Toby was arrested for using fireworks in the garage and injuring me. But I know who did it."

Alison glared at her which Jenna could feel even through her blindness.

"Don't tell anyone about this or I'll tell everyone about the "Ian thing." Jenna said still glaring at her, "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I won't say a word." Jenna said fearfully

"But I you will have an early grave." Jenna thought to herself.

Alison left the room and spoke to her parents.

"She's doing fine. I'm just so….happy to see that she's alright." Jenna said with tears flowing in her eyes lying.

Alison walked down the hallway knowing their secret would be kept forever. But Alison would never know how true of a statement that is.


End file.
